


Good Intentions

by owlaholic68



Series: A bed of California stars [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mild Language, One Shot, Prostitution, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Myron takes a step in the right direction. Lenny is a light sleeper. Carla doesn't get mad.





	Good Intentions

When Carla wakes, Lenny is already dressed, sitting on the bed next to her and nervously wringing his hands. She looks around the empty hotel room. 

“Where’s Myron?” Carla asks, mildly alarmed at the absence of her youngest companion. “Did he get back from, uh, the Cat’s Paw last night?” Myron had informed her that he would be frequenting the brothel, but that he should be back sometime after midnight. She had left out a sleeping bag for him, but it’s untouched.

Lenny fidgets. “Uh, a-about that, C-Carla…” 

She frowns at him. “What, Len? Do you know something I don’t? Did he come back last night while I was asleep?” 

“Yes…” He pauses and scratches at a loose piece of skin. “I just-just don’t know i-if I should b-be the one to tell y-you…” 

Just as Carla is about to ask what the hell  _ that  _ means, the lock of their hotel room’s door clicks and Myron peeks his skinny head into the room. He freezes guiltily when he sees Carla awake. 

Lenny sighs. “She w-won’t be mad, Myron. You-you did the right thing. Just tell her.” 

Carla looks between them in confusion. Not only are they talking to each other, but they apparently had some sort of adventure while she was sleeping. Myron slinks into the room and pulls up a chair. 

“It’s all my fault, Carla!” Myron blurts, voice squeaking. “I was going to lie about it, but I know how you are about supplies, and and I know that you count and re-count them all of the time like a crazy person, and you’d notice and think I  _ stole  _ it, which I guess I did, but not for me-” 

“Slow down,” Carla says. “What happened last night? You went to the Cat’s Paw, right? Did something happen there?” 

He nods and pulls at the hem of his t-shirt. “Yeah. Miss Kitty tried to get me a girl I knew, but the Bishops were having a party so she was short-staffed. This new girl, her name was, uh-” 

“Nancy,” Lenny supplies. Now Carla is  _ more  _ confused. How involved was Lenny in this whole story? 

“That’s right,” Myron says, sounding like he’d never heard the name before. “She was fine, and I don’t normally think about more than my-” He cuts himself off at Carla’s warning glare. “More than myself, but maybe all of that survival crap you’ve been pushing on me did something, because I noticed that she seemed kind of hurting, and not from nothing I was doing.” He rubs his arm. “So I stopped and asked her what was wrong, and she said that she had broken her wrist that morning, but hadn’t had the money to pay for no chems or doctors or nothin’.” 

Carla patiently waits for Myron to continue. He squirms in his chair. 

“And I knew that we had stuff packed away that we didn’t use,” his voice starts rising, “so I snuck back in because I knew you’d be asleep, and you keep the chems right on the top of your bag, and I felt bad about stealing but-” He nods at Lenny. “But then Lenny woke up.” 

“Ghouls don’t h-have to sleep much,” Lenny explains. “I asked-asked him what he was doing, and he e-explained the situation. I wanted to go with-with him to look at the w-woman’s wrist. I know that M-Miss Kitty runs a clean es-establishment, so a doctor’s o-opinion would prevent this w-woman from getting fired for u-using drugs.” 

“Oh.” Carla is surprised at the turn of events. “Okay. So you two just went over and treated her, then Myron, you stayed with her all night?” Both of them nod. “Well, Myron, I’m not too happy about the stealing. But we  _ do  _ have an excess of supplies, and you were doing it for a good reason, so I’m not mad about it. I’m glad you were honest with me.” 

He smiles and slouches in his seat. “Won’t happen again, Carla. You know I don’t like using that shit for myself. And I would  _ never  _ steal from you again, you’d probably kick my ass-”

She laughs and stands, passing Myron and tousling his hair. “Ain’t that right. Now come on, we’ve got to hit the road.”

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had while writing Holiday fics. Myron might be on Santa's 'Naughty but getting a little better' list this year!
> 
> Should I tag Myron as underage? He is technically a child in the game files.
> 
> Carla has turned into the Mom Friend with Myron. I wouldn't be surprised if she gives him random food at random times because he's so scrawny. She's been trying to teach him basic fighting skills, like how to find a good hiding place or how to discern an enemy's weak spots.


End file.
